Tybolt Crakehall
Ser Tybolt Crakehall is the Heir to Crakehall, and fourth child of Lord Sumner Crakehall. Biography Tybolt and Roland were born in 270 A.A to Lord Sumner and Lady Bethany Lefford The two twins spent their early years in the shelter of the great Crakehall, known for its sturdy walls and it's even more sturdy warriors, the boys were raised with swords in hand, and helm on head and were given training from the strongest warriors in the West at an early age. Although Tybolt showed more interest in the saddle where his brother was a lover of armed combat the two both showed great military talent as many of the men of Crakehall did. Due to the minutes of difference between the boy's birth, Roland was named Heir of Crakehall and was sent to squire in Casterly Rock, while Tybolt was sent to Castamere. Tybolt spent many years in the service of Lord Roger Reyne as his squire, where he learnt more fully the art of chivalry and most importantly the art of the sword. He grew fond of the Reynes and would often visit them well after squiring. He offered the hand of his Sister to Ser Leo Reyne and the marriage continued to improve the relationship of the two houses. Tybolt never stopped loving to ride, he would venture off by himself for days on end with only his steed. At times he wouldn't even take a saddle proving how superior he was in the art form. Roland, on the other hand, had become a social light, spending most of his days in Casterly Rock alongside the other Heirs of the greater houses, training and learning how to be Lordly while Tybolt had the freedom, Roland had the fame. Tybolt dreamed of riding off to see the other Kingdoms, he had heard many things about the cities to the South and the harsh cold to the North but had never seen it with his own eyes he studdied paths and ways getting familar with logistics. But when it seemed his dreams were becoming a reality, the horns of war shook the Kingdom. He was called by his Father and given the position as head of the Vanguard due to his superior ability with Horse. He didn't mind though, the war was in the trident and would never affect the Westerlands. One night a letter from Riverun, arrived in Casterly Rock promising all the riches of the Trident if the Lion would run to defend them. House Lannister called the armies of the West and along with them came the Crakehalls. Roland and Tybolt rode without stopping to Casterly Rock, behind them 900 Crakehall men clad in armor ready with sword in hand. When the Lannister host crashed against the Gardeners in Riverrun, Roland and Tybolt were in the Vanguard, the victory was easily won and Tybolt who had been nothing but Roland's twin had now shown his worth. In many battles through the War of the Trident Tybolt was given command of the Vanguard, loved by his men they fought tirelessly winning battle on battle until they were outsmarted by the Reach forces and Tybolt was dragged away as their captive. The commanding officer of the Reachmen force gathered the Lords sons including Tybolt, but in a fit of rage young Tybolt struck the Commander across his face in return the Commander of the Reach forces took his hand. When the army's of the West finally caught up to them, Tybolt's stump was beginning to fester and stink. He feared that the septic flesh would take his life, but Tyrion and Roland charged with full force and overcame the Reachmen saving Tybolt and his fellows. Roland did not come out unscathed, arrows had pierced his Torso and a spear hung from his leg but Roland pulled his twin onto his horse and road with the wrath of the seven hells to safety. Later that night, Roland would be overcome by his wounds and pass away in his sleep. Tybolt would never be the same. "two moons" they had told Tybolt, but he refused to wait that long to get his revenge. With pain and struggle he layered his stump with bandage and leather, he fastened his shield tight to try and cut the circulation and prayed it would go numb. Every battle he dreamed that he would see the Commander who had taken his hand, he dreamed he would see the Commander that took his Brother. His name became more and more feared as the War raged on. The Thunderbolt of Crakehall, a horsemen like no other. Even in the sorrows of war love showed it's face. While sharing food with some Frey men, one of the daughters of Lord Frey walked passed and smiled at Tybolt. Her face stuck in his head, stronger and with more passion then even his own thoughts. He knew that he must have her to be his wife and so he sent word to his Father to organize the wedding. Being it a time of war the wedding was no extravagant feast, it was done in the sight of his Prince and the Seven and their Lord Father's and the first time in History the two Houses from different worlds united in a bond of Eternal Matrimony. But although he was wed, a war was still to be fought. They spent the night together and on the morn he rode out with his men to continue to fight. At the Battle of Stony Sept, Tybolt stood by Prince Tyrions side as the hordes of men clashed together. He fought with the fire of the sun and slaughtered many men. Once the battle was over at the Armies retreat he returned to his Home and his newly beloved wife who was expecting child. For three days, Tybolt sat beside the grave of his Brother. Servants brought food to him and his wife kept him company while the sun was in the sky. But when the cold night came he sat there, alone with no torch or candle for light. Truly a part of Tybolt had been lost in the War of the Trident, they had shared a womb together, they had shared a bed until the age of 4, they had learned to fight with one another they had spent every waking moment until they were separated to become squires. On the third day he stood up only for the news that his wife was in labour, and to his joy, it was a boy. a boy he named Roland. The years to follow he spent running between Casterly Rock and Crakehall, he had grown fond of his King and served him with all his strength but he could not allow his Wife and his young son to feel neglected. Now with war brewing again he must keep his oath to his King and stand by his side in such a difficult time. His hatred for the Reach still lingers in his mind, his hatred for the Ironborn does also. But being divided by his Marriage vows and his Kings marriage vows the young Thunderbolt must make a decision. Timeline: 270 A.A Twins are born to Lord Sumner and Lady Bethany named Roland and Tybolt. 274 A.A the boys begin to learn how to fight (Swords) 276 A.A Tybolt becomes fond of Horses while Roland continues down the road to be a famed night. 285-289 A.A the boys are sent to different houses to become Squires 290 A.A The boys return to Crakehall as knights. 292 A.A Tybolt dreams of riding the length of Westeros but his dreams are cut short by the horns of war. He fights valiantly in many battles but falla short in a small raid. The commander of their captures cuts his hand off after striking him. Tyrion Lannister and Roland charge in to save the captives. Roland is wounded and later succumbs to his injurys and passes away in his sleep. Tybolt refuses the suggestions of Medics and runs back into battle fighting with a crudley fixed arm. He meets a daughter of Lord Frey whom he weds. He returns to Crakehall and sits by the grave of his brother for 3 days. On the third day his wife bares a child and they name him Roland. 298 A.A His father is ill, his Father in Law is knowingly preparing to fight for Kingship. Tybolt must decide whos side he is to choose. But Crakehalls are loyal to their King and nothing comes before that not even marriage vows. Household: Lythene Crakehall nee Frey - Wife of Tybolt- Archetype: Diplomat Lord Sumner Crakehall - Lord of Crakehall - Archetype: General Septon Leo - Septon of Crakehall - Archetype: Zealot Sandor "Deckhand" - Captain of the Crakehall Fleet - Archetype: Ship Captain Pate "Bloodytusk" Crakehall - Lords Justice - Archetype: Executioner Family Tree: Lord Crake Crakehall Children of Crake: Sumner Crakehall. Children of Sumner. Lyanna Connington nee Crakehall Roland Crakehall. Tybolt Crakehall Children of Tybolt: Not placed until child consensus is resolved Category:Westerlander Category:House Crakehall